Gift
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Remus and Sirius exchange gifts. Based on Gift of the Magi SB/RL


Remus Lupin sighed as he stared down at the handful of silver and bronze coins on the kitchen table. It wasn't much but Remus had earned it by tutoring small children and helping old Women with their shopping. It was a shame that it wasn't enough though… It was the day before their Anniversary and Remus had barely enough to buy enough for a romantic dinner, let alone a gift for his Long Term Boyfriend, Sirius Black. Remus slumped into the nearest chair and put his head down on the table. It was supposed to be His and Sirius' first Anniversary in their new flat… but how could it be celebrated properly without quality gifts? Remus wanted nothing more than to surprise Sirius with a nice Present. He had been obsessing over it for _months_ but with so little money, he could do nothing about it…

Suddenly, Remus had an idea. He leapt from his chair and hurried into the Living room. Against the far wall was a handsome ebony bookshelf full of Books about the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and even Some Classic Muggle literature. There was one book in particular that Remus was looking for now though… '_Clementia__in__Bestia:__Bulla__of__Animus__in__Atrum__Creatura__Volubilis__I__'__,_ Or_ '__Humanity__in__the__Beast:__The__Study__of__Souls__in__Dark__Creatures__Volume__I__'__._It was the only book about Werewolves that Remus knew about that was completely accurate and without bias. It was his prized possession, and worth at least three hundred galleons. Taking a deep Breath, Remus Took _Clementia__in__Bestia:__Bulla__of__Animus__in__Atrum__Creatura__Volubilis__I__'_ off of its special spot on the bookshelf. He put on his old brown jacket and apperated out of the flat and right in the middle of Knockturn Alley in front of the store Borgin and Burkes. Swallowing Remus pushed the door open and walked right up to the counter. "Will you buy my Book?"

"I buy Books," said the Burke, the Co-Owner of the store. "Put it on the Counter and we'll see how much it's worth."

Remus placed it gently on the counter, his hands lingering gently on the well-worn cover.

"One hundred Galleons." Burke said, stroking the cover.

Remus frowned slightly but took the money and left the shop. He spent the next two hours searching for the perfect present for his Sirius. He found it at last at a small Muggle Born owned shop. It was a magically enhanced Motorcycle helmet and Riding Jacket. The Wearer would be encased in a permanent Shield charm that protected from Wind, rain, snow, hail and crashes. It cost ninety-seven Galleons, So Remus bought them. As well as a nice roast and some freshly baked cake for their dinner, leaving not even a single Knut in Remus' patched pockets.

Hours later at exactly Seven Thirty pm, dinner was ready and Remus was fidgeting nervously at the table. He genuinely hoped that Sirius would love his gift… Suddenly there was a _whooshing_ sound from the living room. "Moony? You home, Baby?"

"I'm here." Remus called and slunk into the living room, giving Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek. "And I got you your present today! You'll love it."

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure I will, Love. I hope that you like yours too." Sirius held out a badly wrapped box. "Open it."

Remus smiled softly, took the box from his Lover and brought it to the couch. Fueled by Sirius' excitement, Remus tore the paper off of the box and lifted the lid. His eyes widened in shock. Sitting in hi lap was '_Clementia__in__Bestia:__Bulla__of__Animus__in__Atrum__Creatura__Volubilis__II__'__._The second book in the Series.

"The Owner of the shop really didn't want to sell it to me." Sirius said eagerly. "He said it was useless unless you had the first Volume for references, but I told him that we already owned- Moony, what's the matter?"

Remus smiled sadly up at Sirius. "Nothing, Love… its just that I…that I sold Volume One. To get the money to buy you _your_ present."

Sirius had an odd look on his face. "You sold… you sold the book?" Remus nodded. "You… the book is _gone_?" He looked towards the Bookshelf as if he was hoping to see the Book sitting in its regular spot.

Remus looked down at his lap briefly, before standing up and walking into his and Sirius' bedroom, where he picked a package up from the bed. Hurrying back into the living room, Remus handed the package to Sirius. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Snapping out of his near trance like state, Sirius opened his gift. "Moony…" He choked out when he saw the Motorcycle helmet and Riding Jacket.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked breathlessly.

Sirius nodded, but when he looked up at Remus, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Moony… I sold the bike… I sold my Motorcycle for The Book…"

Remus made an odd choking sound in the back of his throat, and Sirius immediately wrapped him up in a loving embrace. When he pulled away, he had a soft smile on his lips and love was sparkling in his still shimmering grey eyes.

"Let's put them away…" Sirius said quietly. "These gifts are much too nice to return. We should keep them for awhile, yeah?"

Remus gave a watery smile. "Yeah." And he led Sirius into the kitchen for dinner.

"_But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest."_

_- O. Henry_


End file.
